Je te promets
by Calamithy
Summary: [Oneshot]Suite à des imprévus, je ne sais pas qd je pourrais up la fin d'au creux de ton corps. Alors je mets 1 fic pr vous faire patienter un tit peu lol. Duo s'introduit chaque fois qu'il le peut ds la chambre de Heero...


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. « Je te promets » - paroles et musiques - appartient à Jean-Jacques Goldman. Interprétée par Johnny Hallyday.**

**Genre : One-shot, songfic ANGST, ambiance crépusculaire et ROMANCE. Shonen-ai voir un petit peu plus. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autre chose, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13

**Résumé : Duo **s'introduit chaque fois qu'une occasion le lui permet dans la chambre de **Heero**… pourquoi ?

**Dédicace : A ma petite M, 77 de son nom, en la haïssant fortement. La demoiselle m'avait lancé ce plot-bunny avec l'innocence des crapules. Elle ne se doutait pas que l'histoire traînait incomplète sur une disquette depuis presque 2 ans. Dépoussiérée et terminée par sa faute. Hmph. Alors c'est pour toi, chamelle sadique en espérant que ce ****2 plus à connotationx 1 te plaise XD. Chu Lady chacal & see U soon ;-)**

**Dernier mot, au moment venu : en gras, ce qui est chanté (oui on chante là-dedans XD), en **_italique_**, ce qui est pensé.**

**… en pleine discussion : silence.**

**Je voulais le mettre en 2 parties, mais vous attendez suffisamment comme ça lool **

* * *

**

* * *

Je te promets**

**Quelque part dans l'espace, à quelques heures de la dernière mission. (fin de l'opé mété)**

**L'histoire est du point de vue de Duo.**

'

'

_Chaque soir…_

Chaque soir.

Chaque soir j'entre

dans son antre.

_J'entre…_

dans sa chambre

_Et j'essais…_

d'entrer dans ses rêves.

'

_Chaque soir_

_il me laisse._

Chaque soir

_il me laisse_

_Chaque soir,_

il me laisse l'approcher…

plus qu'en journée.

_Bien plus…_

'

_Chaque soir_

enfin

quand les missions nous le permettent.

_Chaque soir_

Je chuchote,

_Chaque soir je chuchote_,

moi qui d'ordinaire peut parler un peu fort.

Chaque soir je mets à nu mon cœur

_à travers les mots_,

_les mots des autres_,

bien plus beaux que les miens.

_Chaque soir depuis ce jour…_

… où il a appuyé sur le petit bouton rouge.

_Le même que le mien, mais le mien fonctionne seulement _

_quand ce n'est pas moi_

_qui l'actionne._

Ce jour où, l'espace d'un ptit moment, mon cœur…

m'a fait très mal.

Ce même cœur qui m'titille non depuis notre première rencontre,

mais depuis le jour où j'l'ai délivré de cet hôpital.

_quand il s'est jeté_

_la tête la première…_

* * *

'  
Tout a commencé ce jour où j'ai eu peur, 

vraiment peur.

pour quelqu'un.

Et ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps que c'était pas arrivé.

_Depuis la belle Helen._

J'ai eu peur pour lui.

J'respecte la vie humaine même si j'mets la mienne

en jeu

pour des enjeux

qui m'dépassent.

J'respectais déjà la sienne,

_plus, bien plus…_

sans même le connaître.

_Ptet__' ses yeux…_

_si déterminés,_

_si…_

_C'était pas logique, mais au fond, que viendrait faire la logique là-dedans ?_

Mes seules vérités :

Les cœurs n'ont ni airbags, ni parachutes.

Les cœurs ne se recollent pas

Les cœurs ne se brisent pas

en vrai

même si la douleur est réelle.

Et ça faisait bien longtemps que mon cœur m'avait pas fait mal.

J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'être humain, moi qui m'étais _juré_ de faire revenir le sourire

à ceux qui l'avaient perdu.

_L'humanité du "dieu"…_

'

'

Chaque soir, depuis qu'il est revenu

_d'entre les morts._

_Boom, quand votre Gundam fait « boom »_

_Chaque soir, quand il dort_

J'lui chante une berceuse.

_Bercer un endormi c'est logique ?_

_Nan, c'est tout moi !_

Oh, j'suis pas une vedette,

j'suis pas une machine à chanter.

Loin de là.

'paraît qu'l'habitude est une seconde nature,

et sœur Helen chantait parfois pour m'endormir.

_Des chansons douces que j'écoutais_

_sans sucer mon pouce mais en rongeant mes ongles…_

Des chansons douces… aux allures de lavage de cerveau,

parce que parfois c'était des chansons pieuses et j'croyais pas en _son_ Dieu.

_Mais j'étais sain et sauf dans cette église…_

_Sain et sauf un temps,_

_une éternité courte._

_Une éternité suffisante pour que le souvenir se grave à même le corps._

_Indélébile scarification,_

_souffrance au goût de moments doux._

_Souffrance parfois en dormance…_

_Réminiscences, réminiscences…_

_qui réchauffent en même temps qu'elles glacent,_

_qui réchauffent mais qui glacent quand même._

_Qui réchauffent_

mais qui glacent…

_Qui réchauffent_

mais qui glacent…

_Qui réchauffent…_

* * *

'

Mais les paroles étaient porteuses d'espoir et celle qui chantait m'aimait beaucoup.

_Souffrance à peine en dormance, anesthésiée._

_A quoi rêves-tu mon ange aux ailes d'acier ?_

_J'aime une partie de mes souvenirs._

Les sentiments passent dans la voix.

Les sentiments passent dans les rêves.

Je l'sais.

Parce que, quand elle chantait pour moi, les cauchemars s'enfuyaient.

_Bercé par un murmure,_

_un courant d'air chaud et musical_

_pour me protéger un peu de ce qui faisait mal._

_Pour un temps._

Alors moi aussi j'ai voulu chanter. D'abord pour aider les plus ptits,

_'fallait être solidaire, partager le temporaire avec eux._

puis pour moi.

_Aider pour s'oublier soi-même, sa propre souffrance…_

_Chasser les cauchemars sans violence…_

_le rêve._

_J'étais qu'un gosse moi-même…_

* * *

'

Alors chaque soir où on est ensemble, je chante pour lui.

Une chanson douce-amère pour bercer ses rêves.

Une chanson douce-amère aux allures de chimère.

Une chanson douce-amère qui résume mes pensées.

_Une chanson douce-amère qui dit tellement, tellement fort…_

Une berceuse pour celui que je ne connais pas

et que j'aurais jamais une chance de mieux connaître

s'il se trouve pas une _véritable_ raison de vivre.

'

On voit qu'il _existe_ par devoir, plus que par envie.

Enfin, j'le déduis à son comportement.

Quand j'le vois si décidé à accomplir sa mission coûte que coûte,

au péril de sa vie,

j'me sens des désirs égoïstes…

_Je suis impardonnable…_

J'ai envie d'ajouter un fardeau de plus à ses épaules fortes.

_J'ai envie…_

Quand j'le vois, j'ai envie de le protéger comme un enfant

alors qu'il se protège parfaitement tout seul.

J'ai envie qu'il s'préserve parce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue,

_seulement s'il fait partie de la mienne…_

* * *

_Il me donne envie de rendre les armes._

Il me donne envie de tomber le masque.

_Alors je le tombe à la tombée de la nuit._

Alors je creuse ma tombe au pied de son lit.

Il bouge jamais pendant « la berceuse ».

Aucun mouvement de plus ou de moins.

A la fin, je rejoins ma propre chambre, vide, hantée

par mes propres démons.

_Personne pour chanter pour moi…_

et je chante _pas_ pour moi, non.

_'toutes façons j'suis plus un gosse… qui chanterait pour moi ?_

_Et puis… j'me crée chaque jour de nouveaux démons,_

_de nouveaux visages,_

_de nouvelles destructions,_

_de nouveaux morts._

Chaque jour je deviens le cauchemar de quelqu'un d'autre, de milliers d'autres…

_Qui aurait envie de chanter pour moi,_

_de chanter à celui que je suis autre chose qu'un requiem ou un cantique ?_

_Et encore, ces chants accueillent les morts et réclament le « repos des âmes »…_

_Non, personne ne chanterait à ce que je suis devenu… _

_peut-être pour ce que je serais si… ?_

* * *

'

Après le « rituel » donc, j'entre dans mon lit toujours froid, quelle que soit la température de la pièce.

Je ferme les yeux et pour le bien de la mission, des vies que je me dois de sauver

et même pour celles que je vais détruire, je m'endors.

Et le lendemain, dès l'aurore

tout s'évapore.

Et tout est à refaire.

Tout.

La berceuse comme les missions.

Tout.

Le bercé n'avait jamais changé de comportement.

Toujours aussi concentré et distant, sans être méchant, malgré la brusquerie

que j'ai appris à trouver attachante.

Comme la Pénélope d'un bouquin dont j'me rappelle plus l'nom, j'ai appris à tisser le fil de ma vie

_mais la levée du jour le défilait._

Inlassablement.

_Tout était à défaire._

'

J'aimerais que notre aurore soit boréale, Heero,

avec tout plein de couleurs gaies.

Je n'aime pas le noir, même si j'ai appris à y vivre.

Je n'aime pas le noir, ce n'est pas une couleur.

Je n'aime pas le noir parce qu'il porte malheur.

Je ne m'aime pas. Mais je t'aime.

* * *

Alors j'avance, 

_J'avance…_

je quitte le pas de la porte

et j'avance doucement

_J'avance…_

pour ne pas le réveiller…

Alors j'sais jamais s'il feint le sommeil

ou si ma présence l'dérange pas plus que ça.

J'sais pas, j'suis pas dans sa tête,

J'suis pas devin.

Si je l'étais,

J'serais _sûr_ de mes mots

pour qu'il ait envie, juste envie de revenir.

J'me serais pas permis

de compter sur mon cœur

et sur une berceuse de ce qu'on a appelé le XXème siècle.

Une berceuse qui n'en est pas une… pour quelqu'un qui vous écoute pas, c'est logique ?

_Commencer une guerre à a peu près huit ans c'est logique ?_

_…_

Non.

J'lui aurais dit avec certitude les mots qu'il fallait,

en ayant moins la peur au ventre,

en ayant moins l'impression d'lui faire perdre son temps,

même si ma voix n'était pas suffisamment dérangeante pour troubler sa quiétude.

J'aurais tellement voulu être sûr… de lui donner envie de revenir,

tellement,

_tellement…_

_Mais les certitudes dans notre monde…_

_Un temps… un temps…_

* * *

' 

Alors je me contente d'accompagner ses rêves

en lui confiant mes espoirs

_et qui sait ?_

Personne, justement.

Rien n'dit qu'ça marche.

Mais qui n'essaye rien n'a rien.

_Ça s'appelle l'espoir._

Et tous les soirs je lui colle un fardeau de plus, à mon parfait endormi.

Tous les soirs, je lui colle mes espoirs, à celui qui porte déjà les rêves et exigences de tous les colonistes.

Celui en lequel tout le monde croit, mais qui lui-même ne croit qu'en la tâche qu'il a à accomplir et…

qui ne voit pas au-delà de ça.

_La forme. Pas le fond. Le fond il s'en fout,_

_enfin il en a l'air…_

Celui qui ne voit que « l'utilité » en lui.

_Un combustible qui me met en cendres._

'

Je lui colle mes espoirs pour qu'ils soient les siens,

pour qu'il ait _envie_ de revenir vivant,

même pour moi.

_Pour lui, mais aussi pour moi._

C'est égoïste, mais en la matière, j'lui donne pas le choix.

_En tous cas, pas l'choix de me dicter ce que j'ressens pour lui._

_Dans ma tête il est à moi, même si j'l'ai pas._

Mon cœur me fait mal… mais je refuse de le perdre

_sur un champ de bataille._

Alors message personnel ?

Message subliminal ?

Message sentimental ?

Juste des mots, une berceuse douce-amère…

Pour son âme, s'il en a une

_Pour la mienne si elle existe…_

* * *

'

Mes chaussettes glissent sur le sol de cette petite chambre,

_Pas de bruit, pas de bruit_

contournent la chaise d'un bureau

_Pas de bruit, pas de bruit_

Trois ptits pas encore…

et mes pieds sont au pied

de son lit.

Il est couché sur le flanc, face à moi.

Toujours.

A l'extrémité droite du matelas.

C'est un lit deux places.

Son coude gauche semble replié sous son visage, lui servant d'appui-tête.

Sa main droite est à plat sur le matelas, près du bord, le bout des doigts au niveau du menton.

J'vois pas vraiment son expression : les stores à la fenêtre sont presque hermétiquement fermés.

Seuls quelques rays de lumière artificielle filtrent très doucement à travers le peu d'espace alloué.

Suffisamment d'espace pour que je distingue à peu près la position.

Suffisamment d'espace pour que je puisse imaginer les mouvements des draps autour de son corps.

_Je préfère la plus que pénombre, ç'aurait été plus difficile pour moi si je distinguais nettement ses traits…_

* * *

'

Sa respiration est profonde.

Je prends la mienne.

Il est temps d'accompagner les rêves… parce que tout le monde rêve…

même si on se rappelle pas.

C'est Howard qui me l'a dit.

Alors je m'agenouille devant mon rêve éveillé.

_Mon rêve à moi._

Je m'agenouille et je tends la main gauche.

Je tends la main et caresse ses cheveux.

_Comme d'habitude_

Quelques secondes à peine…

Puis ma main s'enfuit vers une tempe,

s'égare sur une pommette,

pour prendre en coupe le côté d'un visage.

Une peau douce, presque trop douce.

Une peau que j'aimerais apprendre par cœur.

'

J'approche ma bouche le plus près de lui

sans trop envahir son espace vital.

Juste pour écouter sa respiration

bercer le berçant.

_Bercer le berceau._

Son sommeil n'a pas de bruit autre que ses inspirations et expirations.

Son sommeil n'a pas de cri, à moins qu'ils ne soient muets.

Son sommeil n'a ni rires, ni sourires.

Son sommeil n'est ni triste, ni gai.

Son sommeil n'a pas de saveur…

_J'ai passé des heures à le regarder…_

Alors…

Si rien n'l'attend, même en rêve… pourquoi continuer à vivre _après _?

_J'ai passé des heures à le regarder et pourtant…_

… je n'l'ai pas souvent vu dormir, tout du moins « perçu » dormir.

Son sommeil est immobile.

Son sommeil est mort.

Comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur.

Alors j'parle à ses rêves et j'essais de lui en créer de beaux,

de suffisamment beaux pour qu'il se les rappelle un tout petit peu.

Suffisamment beaux pour qu'il ait envie que ce soient pas _qu'_des rêves.

Envie, juste envie « d'essayer »

Je suis un égoïste.

Je suis un assassin.

Je suis un pilote.

Je suis mes émotions.

Je suis le berceur de ses rêves aux allures bien trop vides.

_Bercer ses rêves atténue un peu mes propres cauchemars éveillés._

_Ajoute de la nuance à ma noirceur._

_Ajoute une touche d'honnêteté à mon sourire._

J'approche la bouche et je lui dis, tout doucement, commençant notre « rituel » par la phrase habituelle :

'

- Hey, Heero-buddy. C'est encore moi. Je te dérange ? Faut le dire tu sais ?

* * *

_Pas de réponse of course, j'en ai jamais. Alors j'continue :_

* * *

' 

- OK. D'habitude je chante directement, désolé. Mais là, j'ai envie de te parler un ptit peu plus, parce que… c'est la dernière ligne droite, quoi. Après demain, plus rien n'sera pareil.

'

…

'

- Quatre et moi on a… discuté d'la paix, d'l'idéal de Réléna-sama, tout ça… . J'y ai réfléchi un peu et… _here__ I am…_

'

…

'

- Heero… la paix comme elle en parle, comme Quatre en parle aussi, c'est beau, tu sais ? C'est vraiment beau. OK, on a tous nos raisons persos d'être entrés dans ce bourbier, mais en gros, c'est pour la paix qu'on le fait, hein ? Pour les autres, pas trop pour nous vu qu'rien n'dit qu'on survive à tout ça. Ça fait parti du « contrat » de terroriste.

'

* * *

_Jamais_ de réponse, voyons, pourquoi changer la routine ?

Après tout c'était moi qui rompait le contrat en parlant sans chanter.

Je continue, la voix un peu… rêveuse ? :

* * *

- N'empêche… tu nous imagines, Heero ? Tu nous imagines à l'école, jouant au basket ? Ouais, hein, ça c'est pas dur. En plus j'te mettrais une raclée en one to one, tu sais qu'j'assure grave. Ou alors on jouerait ensemble et on serait le meilleur tandem du lycée. Ce serait pas chouette, dis ? _De s'amuser pour de vrai…_

'

* * *

J'essais de le reprogrammer un peu, pour me reprogrammer moi-même. 

_Mah quoi ?_

* * *

- Tu nous imagines à l'école, comme de _vrais_ ados ? Ou à courir dans les champs, pieds nus, comme dans les dessins animés ? Comme les vieilles séries télé de bien avant les colonies ? Tu m'imagines avec deux tresses et des rubans ?

'

* * *

_Jam__…_ J'aurais juré qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, comme pour se retenir de rire.

J'écoute.

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite.

Je dois contrôler ma respiration.

Il ne bouge pas plus.

Rien d'autre.

Peut-être… peut-être que ses rêves s'animent, même s'il ne s'éveille pas ?

_Ce serait… ._

Il bouge pas plus.

Alors… alors je continue, fournissant le carburant de ses sourires intérieurs,

enfin j'espère qu'il en nourrit.

J'espère que je lui donne des images.

J'espère que je lui donne envie de réfléchir.

J'espère que j'ajoute de la couleur à ses rêves sombres ou rouge sang.

_« J'aimerais que notre aurore soit boréale, Heero,_

_Avec tout plein de couleurs gaies »_.

J'espère que je lui donne un peu d'espoir :

* * *

- Tu nous imagines plonger dans la mer, nager avec les dauphins, sans requin ni sous-marins de préférence ? Faire du delta-plane sans risquer de se faire tirer comme des canards sauvages ? Tu nous imagines sur Terre ?'

* * *

Silence… 

_Je me fais mal et je ferme les yeux…_

_parce que je les vois les images._

_Je les vois…_

_Je rêve éveillé._

_Le noir devient beau._

_La nuit devient bleue, je vois ses yeux dans ma tête._

_Je vois son sourire…_

_Je vois son bonheur._

_Je vois un mirage et il me fait mal._

_Il est beau à m'en faire mal…_

* * *

- Tu nous imagines libres Heero ? Chang, Winner, Barton, Hilde, Réléna et toi ? Ce serait bien, hein ? Ce serait bien d'se connaître mieux tous et d'essayer d'survivre heureux. Survivre, ouais, parce que ce sera dur. Tu trouves pas qu'ça en vaut la peine même un ptit peu ? Malgré le sang sur nos mains ? Malgré tout ?

'

* * *

J'prends une légère inspiration avant d'murmurer un peu plus bas. 

_Et j'me retrouve à triturer le bout de ma natte, de mon autre main._

_J'me demande d'où ça me vient._

* * *

'

- J'te connais à peine et j't'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais. J'te l'dis toujours, juste avant de chanter pour toi et j'en démords pas. Que veux-tu, j'suis obstiné. ça peut te paraître complètement naze mais c'est vrai.

* * *

Un soupir. 

J'lâche ma natte.

* * *

- 's'agit pas de t'saouler, ni d'te dire de pas faire ce qui est prévu… c'est pas ça. J'savais à quoi m'en tenir quand j'suis devenu pilote et ce dès le départ. J'parle pas non plus de déserter alors no stress.

'

* * *

Légère caresse sur une joue de velours. 

_C'est tout doux…_

* * *

- J'veux juste que tu comprennes que toi aussi, tu mérites de vivre… y a des choses belles pour toi qui t'attendent si tu l'souhaites. J'prétends pas te connaître, j'me dis juste que mes mots auront ptet plus d'impact que ceux de Réléna-sama parce que j'suis pilote aussi. Parce que j'suis pas une oie blanche, même si j'aimerais…

'

…

'

- En fait non, j'aimerais ptet pas, parce que j't'aurais pas rencontré. Bien sûr il y a des choses que j'aurais préféré ne _pas_ vivre et j'le nierais pas…

'

* * *

… 

Le temps de chasser la boule de ma gorge.

J'suis humain aussi…j'suis aussi dans le noir.

J'rougis un ptit peu et… blabla :

* * *

- … mais tu sais comme moi qu'on peut pas refaire l'passé. Alors autant se focaliser sur les rares bonnes choses, hein ? Et t'en es une vieux, quoi que t'es pas une _chose_. Tu es _quelqu'un_.

'

* * *

… 

Je parle à mon cœur

sa tête est malade.

* * *

- Ouep. Et _quelqu'un_ d'bien d'après le peu qu'j'ai vu. Pas seulement parce que tu portes l'espoir sur tes épaules. J'apprécie l'compagnon d'armes même si j'le gonfle des fois et… j'aime déjà c'que j'entrevois de la « personne ». Cette dévotion. Cette force. Ce feu qui se dégage de toi même s'il est froid, même s'il me gèle sur place parfois.

'

* * *

_Même s'il me fait mal, j'aime ce feu._

Je parle à mon cœur

et mes yeux me font mal.

* * *

- T'es pas un carburant, ni un matériau, Heero. T'es pas qu'un nom de code. T'es toi. Faut qu'tu comprennes vraiment que t'es _quelqu'un_. J'ai _essayé_ que tu comprennes. En parlant à tes rêves. En parlant d'égal à égal puisque t'es un ado, comme moi, même si t'as plus de biscotos et même si t'es plus beau. Alors…

'

_Sourire…_

'

- …alors au lieu d't'offrir un monde plein d'promesses intenables, j'm'offre moi, quoi. Ma vie, contre ton _envie_ d'vivre. Une vie à comprendre la paix et... euh. Si t'as envie, tu peux déplacer des montagnes, comme tu t'remets les fractures. Si tu t'défonces pour la mission et qu'tu fais tout pour revenir en un seul morceau…. y a pas d'raison qu'tu reviennes _pas_ en un seul morceau.

'

_… mais mes yeux me font mal…_

- Penser à essayer de revenir vivant, c'est mal, dis ? Penser à toi c'est mal aussi ? _Please__…_

* * *

Le sourire tremble un peu. 

La voix peut-être aussi.

_Baroud d'honneur…_

* * *

- Si tu me promets d'au moins y réfléchir, n'serait-ce qu'un ptit peu alors je te promets… que je serais là pour toi, quoi. _Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que j'peux pour être là pour toi. Tout. _Je te promets que si tu estimes ta vie, j'estimerais la mienne, tout en respectant notre mission.

'

* * *

Sourire. 

Mais mes yeux me font mal.

Très mal…

Murmures…

_du sommeil…_

_Il me m'a rien promis_

_comme chaque nuit où je m'introduis_

_dans son espace._

_Oter de l'amertume toute trace_

_que je puisse chanter pour lui._

_Chanter pour ses rêves…_

_subliminal message…_

_Peut-on mourir d'amour ?_

_Non, mais on ne peut pas vivre sans cœur._

_Et c'est ce qui se produira s'il décide de ne pas me revenir._

_En toute logique._

* * *

- 'fin bref. C'est l'heure de ta p'tite berceuse, Heero, pardon pour l'retard mais 'fallait qu'ce soit dit, même à ton sommeil. La même berceuse depuis quatre mois. Le même ptit serment de ma ptite personne. Les mêmes promesses _sincères_…

'

* * *

Ma voix s'était faîte un peu plus enjôleuse, si on peut dire. 

J'suis pas un crooner mais j'peux à peu près poser ma voix.

_Enfin j'essais, quoi._

J'ai entendu cette chanson y a quelques mois chez les Sweepers. J'ai trouvé la mélodie si jolie… mais j'comprenais rien aux paroles.

Je l'ai traduite en anglais et j'ai vu qu'elle me ressemblait.

Mais en français elle est plus jolie, alors je la lui chante en v.o.

Et puis j'ai appris par hasard qu'il comprenait cette langue.

Et puis 'paraît qu'les french lovers sont les plus romantiques !

_Comment ça, ça fait pitié ?_

_…_

Se faire des connaissances au fur et à mesure permet de connaître un certain nombre de choses,

_utiles ou non…_

Vive le mimétisme. On pouvait ne pas parler une langue et à peu près se débrouiller pour une chanson, niveau prononciation.

Puis l'important c'est le message.

_C'est la seule chose qui compte._

_Les sentiments passent dans la voix._

_Espérons qu'ils passent ses rêves._

* * *

- **« Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche »**

'

Mon index caresse ses lèvres

puis lèvres posées très doucement

et retirées tout aussi doucement,

pour ne pas perturber l'endormi.

_Des lèvres douces et tièdes avec un goût de souffle._

_C'est la toute première fois que j' me permets ce geste._

_Peut-être la dernière._

_Je veux emporter le goût de mon rêve avec moi sur le dernier champ de bataille._

_Et sel il y a au baiser de ma bouche_

_Sel et eau._

'

- **« Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche »**

'

_Mes doigts s'égarent entre ses mèches,_

_sur son front,_

_ses sourcils…_

_Je peux être douceur_

_Pour lui…_

_Pour toi, Heero…_

_Je veux être douceur…_

'

- **« Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche »**

'

_Des nuits à la belle-étoile_

_quand il fait pas froid,_

_Le ciel pour seule limite_

_nous qui avons tout vu, mais pas tout vécu…_

_Je veux grandir._

'

- **« Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces »**

'

_Je souris._

_Je me vois apprendre à faire un napperon, simplement parce que j'en ai vu un beau chez Quatre._

_Ça fait maison où une maman ou une grand-maman vit._

_Ça m'rappelle aussi le napperon que tricotait sœur Helen, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais terminé…._

_Ça m'rappelle des douceurs… des douceurs qui font mal_

_mais qui restent douces…_

_Des douceurs qui me donnent envie_

_de recommencer…_

_Et des fleurs Heero._

_De jolies fleurs pour effacer le parfum de la poudre et du sang…_

_Ne serait-ce qu'un ptit peu…_

'

- **« Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme »**

'

_Pour faire confiance, il faut savoir se donner, hein ?_

_Enfin je crois._

_J'connais pas « les secrets de mon âme », ni même si j'en ai une._

_Mais dès que je saurais, si je le sais un jour…_

_J'te les donnerais, même si t'en fais pas autant._

_J'aimerais découvrir avec toi… si j'ai réellement une âme…_

_Si c'est pas qu'un truc de croyants…_

_J'te donnerais tout, tout ce que j'ai._

'

- **« Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes »**

'

_Sans un regard en arrière._

_J'donnerais ma vie pour toi._

_Et on partagera nos sourires._

_Et on partagera nos peines._

_Et on sera ensemble…_

'

- **« Je te promets le feu à la place des armes »**

'

_Tu es le feu Heero, mais si tu es le feu, pour toi je serais l'incendie…_

_Pour toi et seulement pour toi,_

_J'ferais tout pour brûler cette guerre, qu'elle renaisse jamais de ses cendres_

_Et plus tard j'apprendrais ton corps, ta peau, ce qui te fait du bien_

_pour que l'on se consume ensemble_

_Et pour que tu renaisses comme un phénix._

_Le feu réchauffe._

_Le feu peut faire du bien._

_Le feu peut brûler la solitude, faire fusionner les corps._

_Le feu peut faire dire encore._

_Je veux te faire dire encore Heero…_

_Je veux te faire l'amour… pour te faire rendre les armes._

_Je veux te faire l'amour au coin du feu qui ne brûle que le bois._

_Je veux te faire vivre._

'

- **« Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au revoir »**

'

_« Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour être là pour toi. Tout. »_

'

- **« J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil » **

'

_La Terre et le soleil existent, c'est facile de croire à ce qu'on voit tous les jours._

_Et j'm'accroche à ce qui existe, à ce qui vit._

_Et j'm'accroche à ton tee-shirt, qui a, il paraît, la couleur de l'espoir,_

_en espérant qu'il ne déchire pas plus._

_En espérant qu'il découvre pas ton corps._

_En espérant qu' tu saignes plus._

_'faudra qu'j'te l'dise un jour…_

Je déteste ton tee-shirt.

_Il montre que t'as eu mal._

Et je déteste ton spandex

_Il m'a fait voir ta jambe quand tu l'as replacée._

_J'aime pas ta douleur._

_Et j'crois à mes promesses parce qu'il le faut._

_Sans espoir… que ferais-je sans espoir, hein ?_

_J'ai que lui et moi pour toi…_

'

- **« J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel »**

**'**

_On peut dire que j'y crois comme un enfant, oui…_

_Avec la même dévotion, bien sûr_

_mais avec une once de désespoir qu'un enfant n'devrait pas avoir._

_Enfin… peut-être malgré toi, tu m'as donné… envie de croire en toi…_

_Quant au ciel… j'y crois depuis qu' tu l' défends,_

_depuis qu'tu nous a pris sous ton aile, malgré toi_

_et bien malgré nous…_

'

- **« J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent » **

'

_J'aimerais tellement…_

Et je caresse ton visage encore

et encore

Toujours doucement.

Une tempe.

Une pommette.

Une commissure des lèvres…

_Nous nous sommes touchés rarement,_

_pour aider à marcher, rien de plus._

_Et mon corps en veut encore,_

_juste être touché_

_sans être frappé_

_sans avoir mal._

_Les gens qui me touchent vraiment ne me touchent plus._

_Ils sont morts._

_Et toi tu me touches… sans plus me toucher…_

_N'est-ce pas touchant ?_

_Non, c'est chiant._

_Ça enchaîne_

_et la douceur fait mal…_

_aux souvenirs_

_du contacts_

_qui n'existe plus._

_J'ai faim d'amour, Heero_

_J'ai faim de toi._

_Je suis égoïste…_

'

- **« J'te promets une histoire différente des autres**

**J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore »**

'

_Je te promets un conte sans fées,_

_je te promets une vraie vie, tout du moins,_

_je te promets d'essayer très, très fort._

_Je te promets un espoir._

_Je te promets… tout ce que tu voudras._

_Si seulement tu essayais… de ne pas te détruire…_

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, Heero, tu es mon espoir._

_Le mien._

_J'ai besoin de croire que tu reviendras, _

_même si ce n'est pas pour moi._

_Non, j'mens_

_J'ai besoin de croire que tu reviendras_

_pour toi et moi._

'

- **« Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines »**

'

_Tu es un être vivant Heero, et tu l'oublies…_

_J'avais oublié que je l'étais aussi, jusqu'à ce que je te regarde._

_Le bleu est la couleur de la vie qui est en toi, autant que le rouge._

_Le bleu est la couleur du bonheur, en tous cas du tien_

_Le bleu est la couleur de tes yeux, mon ciel personnel._

_Elle est la couleur du ciel que tu sembles tant aimer,_

_Car tu aimes voler, Heero._

_Tu aimes voler._

_Tu sais t' servir d'un cerf-volant ?_

_J'ai su par hasard…_

_Je t'apprendrais à voler sans faire du mal au ciel._

'

- **« Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves »**

**'**

_J'sais pas quelle est la couleur de tes rêves, Heero…_

_Ils semblent incolores, parce que t'en parles pas, jamais._

_Ils semblent incolores parce que tu sembles pas t'en rappeler, _

_Ils semblent incolores parce qu'ils t'apportent rien._

_Incolores… ou ternes, comme le sang séché._

_Le sang coulé._

_Le sang de la vie a une lumière, même si elle est sombre._

_Le sang coule dans tes veines, humain imparfait, tu l'oublies trop._

_Je te promets de te donner envie de vivre en rouge vie._

_Je te promets de garder ton sang à l'intérieur de ton corps._

'

- **« Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches**

**Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches »**

'

_T'aimerais danser, Heero ?_

_Bouger par envie et non par devoir ?_

_Te défouler dans une discothèque, comme les jeunes de notre âge ?_

_J'ai envie tu sais…_

_Je sais pas danser, jamais eu l'occasion… Je sais que toi tu sais…_

_Tu pourrais m'apprendre, dis ?_

_Comme à la télé, l'un contre l'autre, tranquillement…_

_Au son d'une musique douce…_

_Ou danser comme si notre vie en dépendait, sur des rythmes de malades ?_

_Just wild beat…_

_J'suis__ sûr qu' t'aimerais,_

_J'te vois bien, tu sais ?_

_Le seul noir et blanc que je voudrais pour nous serait des notes de musiques_

_ou des touches de piano._

_Je veux une vie normale, Heero._

_Et je te veux toi._

_Je te promets qu'on s'amusera et que t'aimeras._

_'_

- **« Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses **

**Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses**

**Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir »**

**_'_**

_C'est plus facile quand on est deux, tu sais._

_Tu prendras tes distances quand tu l'souhaiteras._

_Y a des choses qu'on préfère régler seul._

_Sache seulement que… j'serais là pour toi_

_encore et encore._

_Sache seulement que t'as un choix, tout n'est pas tracé ou écrit._

_Bien sûr, j'cherche pas à te mettre en cage…_

_Même si j'aimerais te garder pour moi tout seul._

_Tellement…_

_Comme un trésor…_

_Mon trésor…_

_T'es tellement beau quand tu dors…_

_Si tu dors…_

'

- **« J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir »**

**'**

_Ça, j'ai l'habitude… de faire semblant pour les autres…_

_Mais pour toi, je l'serais vraiment, je serais tellement heureux pour toi,_

_heureux à m'en faire mal._

_Tellement heureux pour nous, que tu pourras t'empêcher d'être heureux à nouveau._

_Le bonheur est contagieux dit-on et je te promets de te rendre… au centuple celui que tu m'accorderas _

_en restant à mes côtés_

_après._

_En me redonnant l'espoir…_

_J'te redonnerais le tien, quand ça n'ira pas._

_De l'espoir pour deux._

_Pour un espoir à toi._  
'

- **« Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait **  
**Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie  
On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux  
Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire  
On peut juste essayer pour voir »**

**'**

_Juste essayer Heero…_

_Juste essayer…_

_Essayer…_

_Tu m'donnes envie de vivre, Heero_

_Tu m'donnes envie d'essayer la paix_

_En même temps que ta peau._

_Tu m'donnes envie d'amour, Heero,_

_T'as fait d'un besoin inconscient une envie brûlante._

_T'es un faiseur de miracle, c'est vrai._

'

- **« Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens  
Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent  
Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin  
J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur  
pas toute le nuit mais quelques heures » ... **

'

« Le feu peut brûler la solitude, faire fusionner les corps »

_J'aimerais que notre aurore soit boréale, Heero,_

_avec tout plein de couleurs gaies._

_Même pour un court instant._

_Même si j'pourrais pas **toujours** être heureux à ta place, car j'ai mes propres blessures._

_Même si j'serais pas **toujours** en mesure de te protéger comme je l'voudrais._

_Même si j'sais pas danser, même si je crois pas à la moitié des idéaux des autres._

_Même si les adieux existent vraiment, parce que la mort EST._

_Même si mon amour te suffit pas…_

_Même si je mens, même si mes promesses se brisent malgré moi…_

_Même si tout ça,_

_la vie vaut la peine même pour des souvenirs qui font mal._

_Et la mienne en vaudra la peine si t'en fais partie._

_La douceur fait mal quand on ne l'a plus._

_La douceur se mue en douleur… mais cette douleur-là est salvatrice._

_Cette douleur-là rend humain._

_J't'offre une éternité, même de quelques heures…_

_J't'offre l'occasion d'être humains ensemble._

'

**Quelques heures…**

_'_

_Les mots sont légers, usés, mais mes espoirs sont lourds._

_Seulement… les espoirs sont ce qu'ils sont : des espoirs, car nous ne maîtrisons rien._

_La seule chose que je puisse te promettre, sans mentir, est une éternité de quelques heures._

'

**quelques heures…**

'

Alors ça peut sembler un peu cheap, c'est sûr.

Ce sont que des millièmes de millièmes au regard du temps,

mais une éternité pour nous qui comptons les secondes.

Je t'offre un modeste havre de répit au creux de mes bras,

pour te protéger du monde et rester dans le _notre_.

_Sain et sauf un temps,_

_une éternité courte._

_Une éternité suffisante pour que le souvenir se grave à même le corps._

_Indélébile scarification,_

_souffrance au goût de moments doux._

_Souffrance un temps en dormance_

_et des réminiscences…_

_qui réchauffent en même temps qu'elles glacent,_

_qui réchauffent mais qui glacent quand même._

_Qui réchauffent…_

_Qui pourraient nous réchauffer tellement…_

_Pour cette chaleur… pour toi… pour moi._

_Pour vivre._

'

J't'offre une pause.

J'm'offre moi.

Et je te promets et si j'étais croyant, je te jurerais

de t'aimer très, très fort.

Si seulement tu pouvais lire en mes silences.

Lire entre mes mots.

Lire en moi… et comprendre… ce que je dis pas…

* * *

Et pendant que je chantonnais, tout en réfléchissant à celui pour lequel j'étais prêt à tout… 

J'm'étais pas rendu compte qu'il y avait eu du changement.

Si pris qu'j'étais dans mes pensées 3615 parapsycosmiques, j'm'étais pas rendu compte du poids qu'j'avais sur les doigts.

Heero avait, à un moment donné, posé sa main sur celle que j'avais sur sa joue.

Il fait noiret j'vois pas son expression.

J'aurais donné n'importe'quoi pour la voir, mais apparemment c'était pas assez.

Heero caressaite légèrement ma main de ses doigts calleux – à moins qu'il l'effleure simplement ? – les perceptions sont accrues quand un sens fait défaut.

Puis il dit, de sa voix habituelle, seule la tension subite de son visage sous ma main traduisait d'une quelconque émotion.

'

- Promets-moi, Duo. _De revenir vivant. De me faire voir la paix comme tu **aimerais** la voir._

'

Je peux pas dire ce que je ressens, là. Je me fiche un peu du pourquoi du comment et s'il m'avait écouté et depuis combien de temps…

Nan, je m'en fiche pas, j'y pense pas là, c'est tout. C'est trop d'un coup.

La seule chose importante là maintenant, tout de suite pour moi :

J'veux défier le futur… à présent qu'une raison semble se profiler.

Si Heero veut que je _promette_… c'est qu'il va promettre aussi, hein ?

Qu'il va essayer vraiment ?

De revenir vivant ?

Ptet pour moi ?

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge et je lui réponds :

'

- Je te promets, Heero.

'

Il semble acquiescer sans un mot, par le mouvement de sa tête contre la main qu'il tient encore.

Je viens, en quatre petits mots, de faire la promesse que je ferais tout pour revenir, pour nous donner une chance de connaître la paix ensemble. De tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux et qu'il regrette pas son choix. _Comme d'hab quoi... sauf qu'il est réveillé...s'il avait jamais dormi._ Et en acceptant ma promesse, il avait fait la sienne, hein ? Je m'attendais pas à avoir une telle…

chance.

Un silence…

_C'était pas parce que je lui avais promis tout plein de trucs et que je lui chantais une berceuse depuis quatre mois qu'on allait subitement changer de personnalité ou de comportement._

… puis il me dit, d'une voix toujours aussi calme, presque sereine, limite stressante pour moi :

'

- Tu devrais te coucher. Nous avons une mission demain.

- _Oui, peut-être la dernière. _T'as raison. Mais d'abord… Promets-moi, Heero ?

'

J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir cette attente dans la voix…

J'aurais aimé être aussi posé que lui, mais j'suis pas lui.

J'aurais aimé ne pas être si fier, ni me sentir rougir…

Je m'sens à nu… mais n'avais-je pas promis de me livrer ?

_Il m'a donné envie de croire… à ma propre promesse…_

_Il est plus facile de croire quand un miracle se fait devant soi, hein ?_

Même s'il m'avait plus ou moins promis silencieusement, je _voulais _ses mots.

Ma peau se rappellerait de ses gestes dans le noir.

Mon cerveau enregistrerait sa voix.

_Testament ?_

Il inspire légèrement, comme s'il hésite un peu.

Puis il déplace sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle encercle mon poignet.

Doucement.

On aurait dit qu'il voulait sentir mon pouls…

Puis il resserre un tout petit peu avant de dire doucement :

'

- Je te promets, Duo.

- …

'

J'ai pas besoin de plus et en même temps si, mais ce que j'ai, c'est déjà trop. J'ai trop d'espoir.

J'bafouille dans ma tête.

Je l'aime et il m'a promis. Ça suffit pour l'instant. Un peu.

Ça suffit à être heureux à en avoir mal.

Ça suffit à centupler la détermination à réussir

quand on pouvait mettre un visage sur sa motivation.

Il fera tout pour revenir.

Il a promis.

Et s'il revient pas… j'emporterai sa promesse avec moi.

_Mon éternité de quelques secondes._

'

Sans un mot de plus je me relève, sans geste brusque.

Euh…

Problème.

J'm'attendais à ce que mon bras gauche suive le mouvement aussi - vu qu'en principe il est un peu attaché à mon corps - tout du moins à ce que Heero le relâche.

En vain.

Il serre mon poignet plus fort.

J'ai pas eu le temps de me poser de question.

'

- Reste ici. Ton lit doit être tout froid depuis le temps que tu es là. Et tu n'aimes pas le froid.

- …

'

A sa manière de tenir le poignet, limite au point qu'je marque, je comprends qu'il tient vraiment à ce que j'reste avec lui.

Pour que je berce encore ses rêves en même temps que les miens ?

'

- OK.

'

A ce mot, seulement, il relâche sa prise.

Ensuite, mon tee-shirt noir, mon bas de pyjama tout aussi noir et mes chaussettes encore plus noires - sans oublier la carcasse qui va avec - s'installent côté fenêtre.

Nous nous sommes d'abord assis sur le bord du lit. Puis ma main droite caresse le drap sur lequel je suis assis avant de le repousser– sans découvrir mon hôte -, que je puisse me faufiler à l'intérieur.

Recherche de chaleur ?

Bien sûr.

Toujours.

J'suis humain.

Le drap sent Heero… pas de parfum, trop repérable, juste lui…

J'dirais pas du musc, j'en ai jamais senti, mais c'est juste son odeur.

C'est un peu humide.

C'est chaud.

C'est rassurant.

Et c'est lui, quoi.

Et j'suis bien…

_Mon aurore boréale…_

Je vivais en éclipse

et le soleil revenait ptit à ptit.

'

Nous sommes donc chacun à l'extrémité du lit : lui, dans la même position qu'au départ, dos à moi, sur le flanc et moi, sur le dos.

Quelques minutes passent et mes yeux commencent à se fermer tous seuls bien gentiment…

Avant que je perçoive un mouvement dans le lit et un remuement de draps:

Heero se tortille le plus discrètement possible.

Au début.

Au bout de deux minutes de tortillements, je me décide à demander :

'

- Un problème ?

- …

- Heero ?

- Non. Oui.

- J'peux t'aider ?

- …

- Heero ?

- J'essais de me gratter le dos.

- _Ah c'était pas rock the bed ?_A ce rythme tu vas t'déboîter l'épaule. Cedoit être le calcaire de l'eau qui fait que ça te démange.

- …

- Attends, attends, j'vais t'donner un coup de main, ça ira plus vite.

- …

'

J'me suis d'abord rapproché de lui.

Puis j'me suis mis sur le flanc et j'ai posé ma main sur son dos nu – le drap avait abandonné la lutte, refusant de rester sur le haut de son corps.

J'allais lui demander où ça le démangeait exactement, mais sitôt qu'j'ai posé la main sur lui, il la tirée devant lui,

amenant mon corps en même temps, de sorte que je me retrouve tout contre lui.

Puis il dépose son butin sur son ventre chaud et légèrement moite.

Je me sens rougir.

Encore.

Il lâche pas ma main.

Il entrelace presque timidement ? ses doigts aux miens.

Je resserre mes doigts autour des siens, instinctivement.

Il a un tout ptit soupir de gêne ou de bien-être, je sais pas, je l'ai jamais entendu auparavant.

Puis son corps se détend presque complètement.

Je m'suis fait eu.

Deux fois ce soir.

J'aime me faire avoir même si ça m'fait un peu peur.

Un ptit silence encore… avant que Heero ne prenne à nouveau la parole, dans un murmure :

'

- Promets-moi, Duo.

- Je te promets, Heero.

'

Alors je pose mes lèvres délicatement sur sa nuque, avant de finir ma berceuse, tout doucement :

'

- **« Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche  
Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces... »**

'

Un soupir de plus et il s'est endormi,

nos mains se faisant l'amour.

_Entrelacés et enlacés…_

J'lui demanderai, plus tard, de quelle couleur sont ses rêves.

Mais pour l'instant… je m'endors,

bercé par ses soupirs,

bercé par l'espoir…

qu'on essaierait.

_C'était comme si… Heero chantait pour moi…_

_Tiens, mon cœur me fait moins mal…_

_Pour toi Heero, je ne promets plus._

_Je FERAI._

_Ce que je dis, ce que je pense et ce que je crois s'accordent_

_enfin..._

_parfaitement._

'

'

Plus tard dans la nuit :

'

- Au fait Duo ? Tu chantes faux.

- Hmph. T'as pas l'oreille musicale, buddy.

'

'

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala ! 

'

J'espère que vous aura plu !

'

Mici pour vos petits mots, bonnes fetes de fin d'annéeet a pluche'

'

Mithy, prometteuse de promesses lool

Ps : ci-dessous les paroles entières de « je te promets » :

'

Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche  
Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces

Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme  
Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes  
Je te promets le feu à la place des armes  
Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs

J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
J'te promets une histoire différente des autres  
J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore

Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines  
Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves  
Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches  
Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches

Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses  
Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses  
Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir  
J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir

J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
J'te promets une histoire différente des autres  
Si tu m'aides à y croire encore

Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait  
Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie  
On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux  
Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire  
On peut juste essayer pour voir

Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens  
Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent  
Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin  
J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur  
pas toute le nuit mais quelques heures ...

Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche  
Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces...


End file.
